desperate_schoolboysfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Revelations/@comment-392210-20130902003049
Two Cents don't actually cover this episode because, as I have already said multiple times after I read - and through it, actually -, this episode is the masterpiece of the entire series, the writing is fantastic and the continuity is something to be admired. I can tell a lot of effort was put into this episode and it paid off wonderfully, and you two should be congratulated. It's arguably the best work of fiction anyone on wikia could come up with. More Than Two Cents: *It was really great that you managed to include so many characters of the past who helped make season 2 what it was - seeing as how the flashbacks seemed to cover the timeline of season 2, which is arguably the most important season of all so far -, some of whom hadn't appeared in a long time. *I loved that we got to learn so many things we had no idea about. Last episode I was shocked to learn that Fraser had pushed the scaffolding that crushed Mary, this time it came around to stuff like Erwin and Donald being pushed into doing what they did, the Strange house fire and a little bit about Dr. Sonya's story, in what turned out to be the most important guest appearance in the episode, which was surprising. In a sense, it's always more pleasing when, as opposed to us finding out stuff regarding questions we had, mysteries that had been laid out, we actually get to learn things about events we never questioned or that we just accepted as being what they were. I never wondered why the scaffolding fell, and I accepted that Nick had burnt the house down. Now I know better, and it's very amusing. *Maybe sometimes it gets pretty annoying how I always have to include Rocky - obviously I do it on purpose. But honestly, the way you incorporated him into this episode was pure genius. We all know that when children and domestic pets die on TV, it's always tragic. No one wants to see that. And we all know Rocky wouldn't die in that flashback. But seeing the dog being dragged into a scenario like that heightened the momentum, suspense and the dark tonality of an already creepy and, well, fucked up story. It was a moment that really kept me on the edge of my seat - not literally (lying on mattress whilst reading, lol), but yunno. As useless as he might be, I really think Rocky has grown into one of the series' most charismatic characters, and seeing the very face of innocence in that situation was horrifying and gripping. *I have no beef whatsoever with Rena not having many lines, I take comfort in his segment being the last one and the one that fills all the remaining blanks. *I love the ending with Ben stating that he will kill Fraser, a real turning point for a character that's already introduced so many twists and turns to his personality in what has been his best season yet.